The forgotten toy
by Nazzbat
Summary: a story of how a teddy bear is loved by a little girl and then slips away from the girl's memory as she grows older.


The Forgotten Toy

_Readers key_:

**Bolded**= talking about surroundings along with some character movement.

Character dialogue in _Italics_ and "quotation marks"= Teddy is narrating as he goes through his memories.

Character dialogue in "quotation marks"= character talking to him/herself.

*Words between stars*= movement of the characters.

(Words in parenthesis) = sounds made by the characters. Examples; sighing, groaning, etc.

Act 1: scene 1

**Shadow of night has cast over the room. Darkness has enveloped most of the bedroom. The girl lays peaceful in sleep waiting for tomorrow to come. The time hasn't past midnight, yet it seems all is still; Time, earth, people, everything. Teddy is sitting there; he is tired but could not sleep for he had too much on his mind. He knew this day would come yet he did not realize it sooner. He let out a sigh, looking at all the other toys in boxes. He saw box after box full of the animals he known for over fourteen years. He stepped out of his box and walked toward to the girl in bed. He wished she'd hug him again, hold him close to her heart and feel the warmth it gave off but he couldn't, he was forgotten. He was sad yet proud at the same time knowing in a way what he did for the girl over the years was right. He couldn't shake his feeling of remorse and loneliness for everything can never be one.**

Teddy: "So this is it for me? I guess I should have known this day would come. From what I learned, no good thing lasts forever and the emotions that are attached are not good either. I was a fool. Not realizing that my position in her life was nothing more than a phase yet I am glad I got the chance to be the one with her."

*Teddy walks towards the bed where the girl is sleeping*

Teddy: Time went by so fast. I don't want to miss the opportunity to tell you how much you mean to me. You're my best friend even if you have already forgotten me I will never forget those times I was with you.

- (Teddy's Memories) -

**Teddy is being played with by the girl at the age of five. They're in the bedroom playing tea party with other toys. All of the toys are dressed up in dresses and jewelry. The girl is joyful serving tea to all of her guests. Teddy finds this amusing.**

Girl: It's very nice that you made it to my tea party.

Teddy: ….

Girl: What's that Mr. Teddy? You want some more tea? Well here you are.

*girl pours pretend tea for Teddy*

Girl: It truly is a pretty day. Isn't it Ms. Bunbun?

Bunbun: ….

Girl: Why yes I do think you dress is pretty.

*girl's mom enters*

Mother: Oh honey, hurry up or we'll be late.

Girl: Okay mommy.

*girl gets up and exits*

Bunbun: Well that was a lovely tea party.

Teddy: It sure was.

Socko: Now why didn't she bring you with her to her grandma's house?

Teddy: Does it really matter? I'm with her all the time. One little visit to grandma without me isn't going to hurt.

*Socko takes off his dress*

Socko: I just wish that she'd involve me in more games. Or at least have us play a game that wasn't so girly.

Bunbun: Well she is a little girl. I think it is sweet how our little girl is fond of tea time and dainty dresses.

Socko: Still when she gets older I bet we'll play some exciting games.

Teddy: I don't care. The games we play now seem exciting.

Socko: Says you. She always plays with you.

Teddy: Yes well I've been with her since forever. I was her first birthday present and she's loved me ever since.

Socko: Yeah, well all I know is one of these days she is going to use me for something exciting. I don't care what it is I'll do it. I'm still a young toy so I'll end up being here longer.

Bunbun: Easy now Socko. Don't get your hopes up you may never know what'll happen. It's best you take your time with things and be patient.

Teddy: You guys shouldn't worry about anything, we'll always have each other's and we will always be loved by the girl.

Teddy: _"That's what I thought back then. I was so young with so much spirit yet my arrogance was too high. Socko and Bunbun… they're not here with me in the boxes. They left earlier than I did. I wish they would've stayed as long as I had but destiny is chosen for all of us toys. We all have to go even earlier than others. No toy goes all at the same time with everyone else. I wish though we'd be going together."_

Act 1: scene 2

**Teddy is sitting on the girl's bed conversing with Quilt-bear, the baby blanket. Quilt-bear is telling Teddy stories of the girl before her first birthday and before she met Teddy. Teddy is enjoying Quilt-bear's company and is intrigued by the stories.**

Quilt-bear: …and that's when she said her first word.

Teddy: Wow really?

Quilt-bear: Well it wasn't really a word it was more of a spit bubble that sounded like 'mama' when it popped.

Teddy: Ha-ha well she is smart in my book.

Quilt-bear: Indeed she is. She is a bright girl who is very open.

Teddy: Yes she is. She is lucky she's got a toy like me by her side.

Bunbun: Don't forget about us. She loves all us toys. We are all one happy family.

Teddy: Yeah sure I guess.

Socko: Ook-ook we're just as important as you are, maybe even more. Eep besides at least I'm still fresh and new while you're becoming all dirty.

Teddy: What are you saying? Are you calling me old?

Socko: No of course not your majesty I'm just saying that even hand me downs can be loved as well.

*Teddy jumps off the bed, runs towards Socko, and starts strangling him*

Teddy: Call me a hand me down again sock monkey and I'll rip your stuffing out.

Socko: go ahead and try.

*Barbie enters*

Barbie: Will you guys calm down?

*Socko and Teddy continue to attack each other until Teddy finally rips Socko's ear*

Socko: GYAAAH! My ear! You nearly ripped off my ear!

Teddy: Then that'll teach you to never call me a hand me down.

Barbie: You guys seriously have to stop with the fighting.

Socko: Oh go back to your dream house. Ook-ook, eep-eep.

Bunbun: Now there is no need for that kind of language. Don't pick on anyone trying to help.

Socko: Then she shouldn't butt in on other toy's business.

Bunbun: Be gentler to one another. Try to avoid hate and find togetherness with one another.

Teddy: Well if we are to find togetherness with each other then he should think before he gets into a fight with a toy he has no chance against. Ha-ha.

*Bunbun and Barbie hold down Socko from trying to kill Teddy a second time*

Girl: I'm home!

Quilt-bear: Everyone she's home. Freeze now.

*All the toys freeze up back to looking like ordinary toys. Girl enters bedroom*

Girl: Hi everyone. Granma gave me a brand new dollar. Look at it Socko, it is the president George Washington.

Socko: …

Girl: Granma says he won America's underpants. Isn't that silly? Why would the whole country need a pair of underpants?

Socko: …

*Girl walks over to Teddy and picks him up*

Girl: Teddy I'm nervous about tomorrow. It's my first day of kindergarten and I'm scared. Is it okay if I bring you with me?

Teddy: …

Girl: really? Yippee! You and I are gonna have so much fun.

*girl hugs Teddy. Teddy gives a slight smirk without the girl noticing*

Teddy: _"Ah kindergarten. Those were some good times. We learned about a lot of things. We even learned about how George Washington won America's __independence__. Some of kindergarten though beat me up a bit."_

Act 1: scene 3

**The girl walks with her mom towards the school. It's sunny out with a warm breeze blowing. Teddy is inside the girl's backpack peering out through a crack in the zipper. He sees many children around the same age as his friend. They walk up the stone path leading to the large brick building. The school bell rings. School has begun.**

Mother: Do not worry sweetie you'll have a good time.

Girl: But mommy what if the other kids try to take Teddy?

Mother: I don't think that anybody would take Teddy away from you. You love him too much.

Girl: I know but…

*school teacher appears*

Teacher: Hello there. I'm Ms. Leraar.

*girl hides behind her mom*

Ms. Leraar: Don't be shy. Come on in a play with everyone.

Mother: Go ahead I'll come pick you up later at three o'clock.

*girl's mom exits*

Girl: okay mommy. Bye.

Teddy: "I wonder if other kids will want to play with me. I don't want them to play with me. I only want her to play with me."

**All the students are sitting on a bright red rug in a classroom full of pictures, numbers, cubby holes, desks, and big chalk board at the front of the room. Teddy is taken out of the bag and sits in the girl's lap. He looks around and notices some kids have brought toys of their own. The teacher then sits in the middle of the rug holding a clip board.**

Ms. Leraar: Welcome everyone to kindergarten. Today we are going to introduce our selves and tell everyone one thing we like. You there, would you please introduce yourself.

*a little boy stands up and introduces himself*

Leo: My name is Leo and I like trains.

*Leo then sits back down*

Ms. Leraar: Very good. Now you go.

Amy: My name is Amy and I like cake.

*each student introduces themselves until it's the girl's turn*

Girl: My name is… and I like lollipops.

Ms. Leraar: Very good. Now last but not least you go.

Dominic: My name is Dominic and I like ripping heads off Teddy bears.

*Dominic then glares at the girl and Teddy*

Teddy: "Help me."

Ms. Leraar: Well… thank you. That was… enlightening. Well everyone find a table and start to draw a picture of what you like. You'll find crayons and paper on the tables. Now go and have fun.

*All the students get up from the rug and swarm to the tables. The girl places Teddy back in the cubby hole with her stuff. Teddy meets a toy that belongs to another child who shares the cubby.*

Frosty: My name is Frosty the penguin. It is nice to meet you.

Teddy: Likewise, I'm Teddy the bear. Which child do you belong to?

Frosty: My Niña is over there with the pink sun dress. Isn't she sweet?

*Teddy looks out of the cubby hole and sees the Niña playing with his friend. The girl and Niña are giggling with each other*

Teddy: Yeah she does seem to get along with my friend. She's the girl with the blue bow in her blonde hair.

Frosty: I see. She is just as sweet as my Niña.

*the recess bell rings and everyone heads out of the classroom to go play on the playground. The girl and Niña grab Frosty and Teddy and take them outside.*

Niña: Let's go on the big, yellow, swirly slide first.

Girl: Okay. How about we slide on our bellies and have our toys ride on our backs?

Niña: That sounds fun. Let's go do it!

*the two girls climb up the slide's ladder and get into position. Niña slides down first with Frosty on her back. She lands on her hands and tumbles into a sitting position.*

Niña: Come on down its fun.

*Niña dusts herself off along with Frosty. The girl then gets into position and slides down. Teddy falls off her back as she makes it to the end of the slide. She gets up and brushes the dirt off her and Teddy.*

Girl: That was fun. Poor Teddy he got all dirty.

Niña: So did Frosty.

*Dominic enters*

Dominic: Well, well, well, look what we have here. A couple of rag dolls fall down. You gonna go cry to your mommies?

*Dominic mocks them by making baby sounds and sucks his thumb*

Girl: Leave us alone.

Frosty: "This guy spells trouble."

Dominic: WA! What's this?

*Dominic grabs Frosty and Teddy from the two girls*

Dominic: Looks like we got ourselves a couple of dolls.

Niña: Leave our toys alone.

*The girl and Niña start chasing Dominic around the playground. Bumping into other kids.*

Kid 1: Watch it!

Kid 2: What's your problem?

Kid 3: ¡ver a dónde va!

*Dominic stops at a giant mud puddle. He taunts the two girls as he dangles there toys above a cauldron of filth before their eyes.*

Girl: Please don't do it! Teddy didn't do anything wrong.

Niña: leave my Frosty alone you jerk!

Dominic: You better start begging if you want your precious stuffed dummies back.

*the two girls start getting on their knees and whimper. Teddy is watching his beloved girl cry and sees the sleazy look on Dominic's face as he dangle him above the puddle.*

Teddy: "No stop you jerk. Leave her alone! Put me down!"

*Out of instinct Teddy bites Dominic's hand. He sends Frosty and Teddy flying behind him. They safely land on a patch of grass.*

Dominic: Something just bit me!

Girl: Teddy!

Niña: Frosty!

Teddy: _"After that day the girl didn't bring me to school as often as I'd hoped. I only saw Frosty on occasion. His Niña became my girl's new friend from school. Dominic still doesn't know what bit him, Serves him right. I began staying home every weekday. It was the start of becoming forgotten."_

Act 2: scene 1

**Teddy is sitting on the girl's bed while she is at school. Its noon, streams of light are being cast into the room through the blinds. The bed soaks up the heat given off from the sunlight. Colors of pink and white are illuminated by the sun light. It's peaceful. The other toys are amongst themselves talking and playing. Teddy is bored.**

*Teddy gets up and walks towards a group of toys talking to each other*

Teddy: Hey you guys!

Rubber Ducky: Quack! Hello Teddy. It's nice to see you.

Barbie: Yeah! Man you're like the most popular toy on the bed room.

Slinky Cat: Meow, yeah tell us. Are you truly her favorite?

Teddy: Well yeah of course I am. The girl loves me the most you know.

*Socko enters*

Socko: Ook. Oh please then why hasn't she takes you to school in over three weeks?

Teddy: Well there is this jerk that almost killed me.

Rubber Ducky: Who?

Teddy: a boy named Dominic. He wore a skull shirt and dark pants. He had green eyes and short red hair with freckles. Oh, and he like to rip the heads off of Teddy bears and stuffed penguins.

Barbie: Ah… stuffed penguins?

Teddy: Yes I met another toy who belonged to another child. He was a penguin named Frosty and his Niña is good friends with my girl.

Rubber Ducky: Wow a toy from beyond the bedroom.

Slinky Cat: I wish I could go with the girl somewhere one day.

Teddy: _"Ah yes. I would be taken out of the room all the times. I'd go with the girl everywhere; vacations, Granma's house, the store, even to the doctor's office. Most of the other toys had never been outside the room even once. They would always be interested in my stories from my experiences outside."_

*Socko flails his arms in anger*

Socko: What do you mean your girl? Just because she plays with you the most, doesn't mean she's yours alone.

Rubber Ducky: Hey leave Teddy alone. He, after all, is the one that loves the girl the most.

Socko: What about you? Don't you? I love the girl and I treasure the fact that I even get a little attention from her. I don't like the games she makes me play but I still like getting attention. Fellow toys, we deserve her love more than he does. Teddy looks down upon you and I and I say we show him that we should get the attention and not him.

Slinky Cat: Haha!

Barbie: I don't think that's possible.

Rubber Ducky: I get plenty of love from her because she always plays with me in the bath. I am a bath toy so I am supposed to be played with in water only.

Socko: Oh come on! And you don't think that it's not enough? You toys… I don't even know you anymore.

Teddy: Alright let's calm down. Fighting won't prove anything because Socko's opinion has no meaning.

*Socko grabs Teddy by his shirt and shakes him violently*

Socko: You know what fuzz for brains. I'm a younger toy. I came into the girl's life on her fourth birthday. I didn't get any special treatment. She loved me for only two days and went back to a grimy old thing like you.

*Beads of tears start to form and drip down from Socko's eyes. Socko's grip relaxes and let's Teddy's shirt go.*

Socko: She is always with you while I'm only used as a background toy in games. Her stupid girly games I can't stand them! One of these days bear; you're going to experience what it's like to be lonely, without love, when nobody is there for you. One day you're going to see the girl and it won't be her.

Teddy: Whatever sock monkey, the girl does love you. She is just more attached to me since she has known me longer.

Barbie: Yeah this is getting ugly. I'm gonna go… clean up my dream house.

Slinky Cat: I'll help.

Rubber Ducky: Me too.

*Rubber Ducky, Slinky Cat, and Barbie exit*

Teddy: Don't feel bad, we'll always be with the girl plus we'll always be friends.

*Socko looks at Teddy with an confused face*

Socko: You're unbelievable.

Teddy: Hm?

Socko: I just can't believe you really think that. Every toy knows that one day the child in possession of the toy will throw it away. One toy is lucky enough to stay loved till the child turns the age of twelve. You can't see this because your naïve from your arrogance. You've never experienced the feeling of loneliness therefore when the time comes it will hit you harder than necessary but maybe it will teach you about life.

*Socko slowly exits*

Teddy: _"I truly did consider Socko to be my closest friend, and I still do. Even though he didn't see the friendship I saw between us, he was the closest person to me next to the girl. He did something that changed my way of thinking forever. I will never forget him."_

*Bunbun enters*

Bunbun: What happened now?

Teddy: I don't know.

Bunbun: Well whatever it was it sure made Socko upset.

Teddy: He said something about feeling lonely.

Bunbun: Teddy… I've told you to be gentle with other people's feelings. Socko is a young toy, toys like him normally getting more love than the older toys. But the girl has never given any love like that to him. She still loves you more.

Teddy: Is that a bad thing?

Bunbun: No, but try to be gentler towards him.

Teddy: Yeah… but it's not my fault she likes older toys. She loves you as much as I and you're even older than me.

Bunbun: yes but I'm a hand me down toy. You and I happened to meet on the girls first birthday when we became her new toys. I've seen many things happen to toys when my Ko still loved me. I've seen what toys go through. One day I won't be here for you.

Teddy: What do you mean?

Bunbun: I am an old bunny rabbit. I won't be staying for much longer.

Teddy: But… I thought the girl loved you?

Bunbun: She does but, I can see I've over stayed my welcome in this world.

Teddy: When or where will you go?

*Bunbun looks down at her dirtied feet in deep thought*

Bunbun: I don't know. When or where but I can see that one day I won't be here to keep you safe.

*Bunbun exits*

Teddy: _"Bunbun… was a hand me down toy. Hand me down toys never find a home to love them. Bunbun said she was lucky to have found the girl, she saw her as her second chance. She'd always mother me and Socko. Bunbun watched over me like her own baby. I miss her, just like I miss the girl. She still watches over me though… 'From a special place' she said 'is where I'll be watching you.'"_

**The sun is setting. Teddy doesn't understand at all what Socko had told him or what Bunbun had explained to him earlier. He hears footsteps climbing up the stair case, stomping on each of the steps one by one. Teddy expects the girl and positions himself on the bed awaiting her to play with him. He is excited to see her.**

*Teddy sits on the bed waiting for the girl*

Teddy: "I can't wait to see her. I bet we'll play tea party again."

*Girl enters room crying.*

Girl: That big meany. He destroyed my crayons and my art project.

*Girl throws her bag onto the floor*

Girl: Dominic will pay for this!

*Girl is in a fit of rage and starts kicking. She looks at Teddy on her bed smiling.*

Girl: What are you looking at?

Teddy: "nothing I'm just happy to see you as usual."

Girl: You think this is funny? Seeing me upset?

Teddy: "no I don't."

Girl: I bet you find my sadness hilarious.

Teddy: "no I don't. I love you. Why are you saying this?"

Girl: Quit smiling!

Teddy: "what did I do wrong?"

Girl: I'll make you pay!

*girl grabs Teddy off the bed and punches him, steps on him, strangles him, bites him, and eventually throws him against the wall. Teddy falls down the side of the bed stuck between the wall and a box of old baby clothes. Teddy lays there, on his side, unable to move or free himself, and is surprised at how the girl has acted towards him.*

Teddy: "What happened? Why did she do this to me? Ouch this hurts. Why did she do this to me? I thought she loved me? That Dominic boy, he caused her to get upset and take her anger out on me yet… Why do I feel that it is still not the truth though? She is my friend and I love her. Doesn't she love me? I know she does I know."

**Teddy hears his heart crack, tears are streaming down his face. It's dark under the bed; there are old socks with no matches, dust bunnies, and a story book of the three little pigs. Teddy is sad. He is bruised all over, feeling limp and heavy. More tears stream from his eyes and he cries himself to sleep.**

Teddy: _"I don't know what happened, even t this day I'm lost. I still love her though and I always will. I knew that Dominic made her angry which lead to her beating me. After that incident, what Socko had said to me slowly began to make me realize the truth… about a toys life. Though I never stopped loving the girl and I never will. Still even though Socko is gone now, he will always be my best friend."_

Act 2: scene 2

**Years pass. Teddy, still in the same position as he was when the girl had shown aggression, is in a pit of loneliness. His solitude causes him to fall into a pit of denial. His grief makes him question the girl; will she remember him? Will he ever get out? Will he end up lying here… endlessly? His state of Denial causes him tears. He nearly cried for freedom. He needs love, wants it, hold it close and feel the sensation of being nestled between the cushions of love and happiness. But, he is stuck in darkness underneath the bed of where his beloved girl slept. It is pitch black in the middle of the night yet Teddy hears people talking. He couldn't tell who it was.**

Teddy: "I've been here for so long. What has happened in my absence? Will the girl still be mad at me? How much has changed?"

*Socko and Bunbun enter scene talking about Teddy*

Socko: Hey.

Bunbun: Hm?

Socko: You okay?

Bunbun: Yes I am. Well… I was just thinking about Teddy.

Socko: Would you please give it a rest. Teddy will turn up eventually.

Bunbun: I know but it's been over a year now. After Teddy went missing the girl went into a state of hysterical crying. She would sob for Teddy to return day after day. She's calmed down now. I wonder why he left her.

Socko: I heard from Barbie that the girl strangled Teddy. He probably left from the feeling of rejection and fear. It's for the best though. Now the newer toys are getting the attention they deserve. Everything is in balance.

Bunbun: You truly think that? Now that Teddy is gone, you getting more attention than before, and the girl weeping over lost toys automatically makes this all a good thing?

Socko: It's for the better Bunbun. You just have to understand. Toys come and go and Teddy leaving made it better for the toys that hadn't had enough love gain more attention from the girl.

*Bunbun's eyes tear up*

Bunbun: No you're wrong; all toys should be loved. Young or old, they should feel that they are loved and not only by a child, but by other toys as well.

Socko: Think for a moment! Since Teddy left toys have been starting to gain love from the girl.

Bunbun: Yes but toys should love each other as well to make the love even stronger.

Socko: I still don't get you. People are forgotten and new people replace the old ones.

Bunbun: That is not what life is. Everyone is remembered and each of us loves and is loved by others.

Socko: yeah sure.

*Socko exits*

Bunbun: "Socko's way of seeing life puzzles me. The thought of how people replace others when they are forgotten. Socko has become insensitive since Teddy had left. He sees that Teddy's disappearance was a victory for new toys but can't see that some of us miss him dearly. Teddy, if only you could see how much we've missed you. On occasion the girl cries about you being gone. She still shows a broken heart still resides in her chest. Quilt-bear has grown quiet and Socko has been cursing behind the girl's back for her ideas of games. He still protests even after all this attention he has received from her. Things are out of hand, come back and make things right."

Act 2: scene 3

**Teddy is still underneath the bed. He is stuck and lonesome. Socko on the other hand continues to embrace his new found status with the girl. Socko calls all the toys to a meeting. Socko rudely shoves his way towards the girl's bed, climbing up the pink blanket to the top of the bed to high up on the pillow. The toys are attending Socko's announcement.**

Socko: All right you toys. Get out of my way.

*Socko shoves at the toys to get onto the bed*

Dolly: Well I never.

Mickey: What is your deal?

Socko: Make way for the most beloved toy!

Rubber Ducky: "More like most Repugnant toy if you ask me."

*Socko makes his way onto the bed*

Socko: Hello everyone! How are you all? I of course am doing well.

All the toys: Ugh (groaning sound).

Socko: As you know I'm a very important toy here in the bedroom. Yes I get lots of love and affection but I also would like to say why the girl needs better ideas for games. Her ideas for games have been girly…

Rubber Ducky: Huh?

Socko: …and I would like to take a stand to have more adventurous games in the bedroom…

Dolly: Is he even serious?

Socko: …further more…

Rubber Ducky: Will you shut your trap already?

*Socko shoots a glare at Rubber Ducky*

Socko: What did you say?

Rubber Ducky: We get it! You don't like the games the girl plays. Do you really have to bring it up every day? You've been whining for over three years now. I mean really? Even Teddy was better than you.

*Mickey mouse, Pikachu, and Bunbun enter the scene*

Mickey: Who is Teddy?

Bunbun: A wonderful Teddy bear who loved the girl more than the stitching that held him together.

Dolly: Really?

Bunbun: Why yes. Poor Teddy, he disappeared years ago.

Socko: Who cares about him anyway. I'm the best now right guys?

All the toys: BOO!

Socko: The best.

Rubber Ducky: "Even Teddy wasn't this obnoxious."

Socko: Now Quilt-bear. He is so old. Why doesn't the girl get a new one...?

Bunbun: What the heck?

Socko: …I mean really? She is even too big for that blanket.

*Quilt-bear just lies on the bed, folded neatly, and doesn't say anything*

Bunbun: You are going too far!

Socko: What?

Bunbun: That blanket is the wisest of us all. You dare bring up the thought of getting rid of him? Fellow toys, this toy has gone too far. Don't listen to him. He is just a rotten monkey.

Dolly: Should we keep listening to Socko?

Mickey: I don't know.

Pikachu: I think that we should since he is the favorite toy. You know that's the rule right?

Dolly: Yeah I know.

Rubber Ducky: (silence)

Bunbun: (silence)

Quilt-bear: (silence)

Act 2: scene 4

**Teddy is still under the girl's bed. He takes this time to do some painstaking thinking about life, who he is, and how this will all end.**

Teddy: _"Being under that bed made me think about my place in life. It got me thinking about Heaven and if I will go there one day."_

Teddy: "Do I want to go to Heaven? I don't want to go to hell but I also don't want to leave the girl. Will Heaven have a life like the one I have with the girl? Being under here is stressing me. Hass my absence upset the girl in anyway. Is she crying for me? Does she still love me? I need to get back to her. I need to get out of here."

*Teddy squirms and attempts to free himself. His squirming causes him to lose two stitches.*

Teddy: "Ouch! What is going on outside? It is so still here. Nothing changes under here. Only socks rain down from the space between the bed and wall. It is very dark in here. How long have I been here anyway? I never even took consideration on counting. One, two, three… I don't know."

Act 2: scene 5

**Bunbun is sitting on the girl's bed. She is sad and angry. She meets with Quilt-bear. They start to talk to each other.**

Bunbun: (sigh) What has happened Quilt-bear?

Quilt-bear: What do you mean?

Bunbun: I mean to the toys. I know the girl is growing and her thoughts of us are starting to fade but it is not the same when I was with Ko.

Quilt-bear: How so?

Bunbun: I mean it is just that when I was with Ko and when he was growing up, the toys and I would all stay together as one family. We tried to make up the playtime that was depleting between us and Ko. However, here all the toys keep to themselves. They do not want to stay together. Some toys even have locked themselves in the closet. The girl threw out some toys. She is only eight and she is already tossing toys aside. It is so strange here.

Quilt-bear: Well… each child is different my dear. Every child will go through these moments at different times whether it is as early or as late as it should be. The child is growing up. It is a beautiful site yet hurts the heart. Losing the one, you have played with, loved with, and shared many moments.

Bunbun: Yes, I know. When it was time to be tossed away, my Ko decided to give me away instead. He was moving away from here and when he heard about the girl, he gave me to her parents. That day I met Teddy for the first time. The girl loved me the minute I met her.

Quilt-bear: Such precious memories, I remember them as if they just happened yesterday. I remember when I was packaged to the hospital where the girl was born. The nurse took me out and wrapped me around the girl. She was so little. Now she no longer is able to cover herself completely with me.

Act 2: scene 6

**Socko is sitting on a shelf. He is frustrated. He is mumbling to himself about Teddy. He is thinking about his newfound power in the room over the other toys.**

Socko: "Teddy, this was for your own good. Your disappearance will teach you about life. That lesson is that life has no happy conclusions. The toys all deserve to know that once a new toy enters the room they are forgotten. The girl is spoiled. She brings in newer toys. I have waited too long for this position and none shall take my new status away now that I've achieved it now."

*Girl enters. She brings a new toy giraffe into the room and places him on the girl's desk*

Girl: Here you go Louis. This is your new home. Now I am going to go to a friend's house now. I am going to leave you here because she has a dog that might eat you. Okay bye.

*Girl exits the room*

Louis: well this is my new home. It is fantastic!

*Socko climbs off of the shelf and goes to the desk to greet the new toy*

Louis: Hello there friend, my name is Louis. It is a pleasure to meet you.

Socko: Yes, it is nice.

Louis: So the girl is a sweet heart. I know she will be my best friend. I know you will too.

Socko: Yeah well, you have to go through a test here to qualify to be the girl's new friend.

Louis: Really? I did not know that.

Socko: yeah its sort of a tradition we have here in the room.

Louis: Well I don't want things to be out of order. What do I need to do?

Socko: Well, your first task is to test how far you can stretch.

Louis: Is that it? That's easy.

*Louis stretches up high letting his neck grow at least three more inches*

Socko: "So he's that durable. I guess he'll be here for a while."

Louis: Well how did I do?

Socko: Excellent my friend, now I need you to close your eyes.

Louis: Why do I need to close my eyes?

Socko: Because we are going to play, hide and go seek. If you can find me after you close your eyes and count from ten to one, then you are a welcome member here in the girl's room.

Louis: okay then. Ten, nine…

*Socko goes the desk drawer and pulls out a pair of scissors*

Louis: Five, four, three, two-

Socko: One!

*Socko takes the scissors and chops off Louis head. Stuffing is pouring out his neck while his head tumbles to the floor.*

Socko: Looks like you did not pass. Too bad, you looked like a great toy, one that would easily become the girl favorite in no time.

Act 2: scene 7

**The girl comes home to find her new toy giraffe be-headed. She is shocked yet does not really care. She picks up the toy giraffes head and body, and then goes downstairs to talk on the phone with her friends on what has happened. Socko then jumps off the desk, wiping off the extra fuzz left on the scissor's blade.**

Socko: Well that takes care of that distraction.

*Girl walks up the staircase*

Bunbun: Stop and freeze! The girl is coming!

*Bunbun then freezes on the floor lying on her back. Socko then hides the scissors and freezes next to Bunbun*

Girl: OMG dude I just found my brand new giraffe doll with its head chopped off. How does that even happen?

*The girl lies on her bed talking to her friend*

Girl: So like what are you doing for the science project next week... oh a volcano? That is cool. Me? Well I am doing a model rocket. My partner Dominic, he is such a bastard. He is making the rocket and I am painting it. Dude I do not even know where my paints are. Hold on I think they are under my bed. Talk to you later. Bye.

*girl then hangs up and crawls under her bed. She then spots Teddy.*

Girl: Teddy, OMG I have not seen you for like so many years! What happened to you anyway?

Teddy: _"That day the girl found me I was as happy as I was the day I met the girl. However, she was not the girl I knew eight years before I was stuck under the bed. Her wardrobe was darker, she wore make up that looked like highlighter colors, and she even looked different now that she had grown up. None the less, I was as happy as could be to be back in the girl's arms again"_

Act 3: scene 1

**The girl is exhilarated to see her beloved Teddy again after so long. She gives him his first hug since the day he fell into the abyss of the bed. Bunbun is overwhelmed with relief to see Teddy again. Socko is not so thrilled.**

Girl: "Well now that I have searched the rest of the underside of my bed, I do not see any paint. I think I will have to run to the store around the corner for some paint."

*Girl exits*

Bunbun: Teddy, you are okay! Oh, I am so happy you are safe!

*Bunbun envelopes Teddy in a hug with tears running down her face*

Teddy: It is good to see you too. (Cough)

Bunbun: Are you all right?

Teddy: Yeah I will be fine. It is only dust.

*Socko shoots a glare at Teddy*

Teddy: Socko how have you been?

Socko: It is none of your beeswax.

Teddy: Wow, I return from the depths from under the bed and this is how you greet your old pal?

Socko: Yes and we are not friends.

Teddy: Well okay, I just want to know what happened over the past few years I was missing.

Bunbun: The child got older. She is fourteen now. She is in high school now.

Teddy: Wow a new school. I cannot wait to go with her.

Socko: she won't bring you though.

Teddy: What do you mean?

Bunbun: Teddy (sigh) she does not play with toys any more.

Teddy: What are you talking about Bunbun?

Bunbun: The girl has become a teenager. She has no need for us toys. Now that she has reached this age, our days are numbered.

Teddy: Well we still have each other.

*Bunbun smiles and nods her head*

Teddy: Besides, she has not fully forgotten about me. I bet she just needs some time to recuperate her love and she will be back to herself in no time.

Socko: "You're hopeless."

*the girl enters the room again to get her wallet*

Girl: Now where did I put my wallet? Is it over her? No, it is not. Is my wallet over there? Nope it is not there. OMG this is very bad. Ugh, I will have to wait until mom gets home.

*Girl plops down on her bed. She takes out her cell phone from her pants pocket and starts texting.*

Teddy: "What is she doing? Come on now. Let us play together. Don't you want to play with me after so long?"

*Girl continues to text*

Teddy: "She acts as if I'm not even here. She probably needs more time to get used to me after finding me."

Teddy: _"Though I thought that would be the case, nothing went back to normal. The next few days after my return the girl had not even playing with me. She changed so much. It was like she was changed completely yet she was still the same person I knew from long ago."_

Act 3: scene 2

**The girl is now on the phone in her living room. Warm summer sunlight streams into the room through the windows, which look out onto the patio towards the backyard. She sits on the couch talking excessively about her science project to her friend on the other line. Meanwhile Teddy is in the girl's room on a shelf; he still is astonished at how much the girl has changed. Socko and Bunbun are conversing about how to explain this new environment to Teddy.**

Teddy: "What is wrong with the girl? She acts as if she does not even know me. She is so different now. Why can't I close my eyes and forget what had happened before I was found?"

*Bunbun peers up the see Teddy on the shelf.*

Bunbun: I am worried about Teddy. This is all too moving too fast for him. It is probably heart breaking for him to reunite with the girl after so many years yet realize she has grown out of him.

Socko: Yes, well so much for you two. You both are probably going to be going soon.

Bunbun: What do you mean?

Socko: You both are older toys, so that means you both will be thrown away soon.

Bunbun: That is not true.

Socko: You both are older than I am so then that means you will be thrown out before me.

Bunbun: You are wrong though.

Socko: It is only natural that you deny it.

Bunbun: No I mean you are wrong about us being thrown away first. The case is that we will all be thrown away together.

Socko: But I am younger than you are.

Bunbun: Yes but young or old, a toy will be discarded once the child reaches that point and outgrows his/her toys. Then it is time to say good-bye to the toys.

Socko: That is not fair. I still have not had enough time with the girl.

*Teddy over hears the conversation between Bunbun and Socko. He climbs down off the shelf to see what the matter is.*

Teddy: Hey, how are you two doing?

Socko: I do not believe you!

Bunbun: well believe it! A toy's time with a child is dependent on what the child's age is with him or her. From judging how old the girl is I would say that it is that time for her to discard her old toys. Even if they are newer than others are.

Socko: (hyperventilating) No… no… no I will not listen to you! Younger toys are supposed to last longer.

Bunbun: Please Socko listen to me.

Teddy: "What are they talking about?"

Socko: You need to realize, both you and Teddy that you are going to be thrown away soon.

Teddy: (dramatic gasp) Is that true Bunbun are we going to be thrown away?

*Bunbun nods her head*

Bunbun: Yes, we will. All of us; you, me, Socko, everyone her will be thrown out soon enough.

Teddy: I still do not understand. Why we are going to be thrown away though?

Socko: Seriously, like you do not know. Each toy will find a child hopefully once in their miserable lives and be loved and cared for by them until that child reaches an age where he/she no longer needs the toy. Then they toss you out like yesterdays trash.

*Teddy nearly falls back from the sudden realization*

Teddy: Not my little girl.

*Teddy begins to sob*

Bunbun: Socko watch what you say. Teddy is just figuring this out for himself.

Teddy: Bunbun is this the truth?

Bunbun: I am afraid so Teddy. However, we still have each other though.

Teddy: I guess you are right.

Socko: What are you talking about? Without the girl, there is nothing. We are nothing. The friendship is lost and we will end up being smoldered somewhere. Face it we have nothing.

*Socko slumps down in grief and start tearing up*

Bunbun: Do not cry Socko, we had a good time with the girl.

Socko: Well I did not. Only after Teddy disappeared did I start gaining any attention from the girl. She finally acknowledged my existence. Then later on, as she became more distant from the toys and I, I saw that she only started to love me because Teddy was gone. I was still second to him even when he was not here.

Teddy: That is not true. You were there for her while I was gone. You loved her and she loved you back. She still loves you, all of us.

Socko: You still do not get it! She no longer loves us! Why do not you see that any day now, she will throw us out and we will die?

Teddy: She is our friend to the end and he end part was going to happen eventually.

Socko: No, I do not want to go!

Bunbun: It is our fate Socko. We sometimes need to sum up the courage to face it.

Socko: No, I am too young to die! You old toys take it so easily yet you do not realize you are accepting death. If you are so willing to die why don't you drop dead now?

Bunbun: I still want to treasure the last days I have with the girl.

Socko: What is the point though if she has no more love for you?

Teddy: Socko, you cannot see the relationship Bunbun has with the girl. Therefore, you have no love for the girl at all. Only your ego and its thirst for attention keeps you motivated.

Socko: You do not know what I feel right now. I am ready to blow! If you are so willing to accept your death then why don't I help you?

*Socko goes to the place where he had hid the scissors after decapitating Louis. He takes them out of their hiding place to show the other toys.*

Socko: Now you will reach your goal even sooner. Friends until the end you say. Now you can reach your destination sooner.

**The scissors gleam and Bunbun's reflection is showing in the blades. Socko jolts toward Bunbun attempting to stab her. Bunbun dodges but is pinned to the floor by Socko's foot. Teddy just watches paralyzed in fear.**

*Bunbun is struggling for freedom but she is not successful*

Socko: Nowhere for you to run now Bunbun, do you have any last words?

Bunbun: Yes, I suppose since I will not be here much longer. Teddy, do you remember when I said that I would not be here for much longer? Well now, I must leave.

Teddy: What where are you going?

Socko: Watch what you do now bear. One move out of you and I kill her right here and now.

*Teddy tries to stay as still as possible. However, he is losing to his tears that are building up in his face*

Bunbun: Teddy I want you to know that I love you. You were like my second child and the girl being my third. I felt as if the girl and I shared you. You are my best friend yet even more than that.

*Teddy begins to start streaming tears down his face. Other toys come into the scene watching from the shelves and on the bed, listening in on Bunbun's final words. Bunbun looks around to see other toys watching her and starting to cry.*

Bunbun: All of you, I will miss you dearly, for all the times we have spent together, I feel as if I won't ever find people like you in Heaven.

Rubber Ducky: Oh Bunbun do not go away! (Sobs)

Barbie: It will not be the same without you.

Bunbun: I was blessed to meet you all. God gave me a second chance in this world. Now I have to go tell him about all of you good toys and tell him to let you into Heaven when you arrive.

Teddy: No please do not go!

*The toys begin to cry*

Bunbun: I may die but I am not afraid to go for I have known wonderful friends like you.

Socko: Hurry it up now!

Bunbun: Ko… my child. I will miss you as well. I will be watching over you when I fly up into Heaven. Everyone thank you.

Socko: That is it! I am not waiting any longer!

*With on swipe of the scissors blades Bunbun receives a stab to the heart and then another one to the head*

Teddy: NO!

*Teddy cradles Bunbun in his arms. She still is alive but not for long*

Bunbun: Teddy I…

Teddy: No do not speak. Save your breaths.

Bunbun: I am going away now. Be good for me.

Teddy: No, please I am begging you do not go!

Bunbun: It is… all right Teddy. It is time for me to die but I was a good toy was I not?

Teddy: Of course you were.

Bunbun: (chuckle) I cannot wait to play with you all in the other world.

Teddy: I love you too Bunbun!

Bunbun: Y-you d-do? Thank you.

*Bunbun becomes limp and dies with a smile. The toys are tearing and are sobbing sad.*

Act 3: scene 3

**The toys are moaning over the death of their friend Bunbun. They are very sad. Bunbun lays frozen in Teddy's arms. Her body now lifeless yet still holds the beauty of a friend that was loved dearly. All are moaning in sorrow except for Socko.**

Pikachu: She cannot be gone.

Teddy: It is no use. She is dead.

Socko: HAHA! Well that takes care of her!

Pikachu: You are a monster!

Slinky Cat: You ought to be ashamed of yourself.

Teddy: No more losses please! I have already lost he girl I do not need to lose anyone else!

*Footsteps are heard from the staircase. The girl is coming up to her room.*

Pikachu: Quick everyone hide!

*The toys scatter to find a place to hide. Socko jumps into a backpack discarding his scissors onto the floor along with teddy following behind. The girl is talking on the phone*

Girl: Okay Dominic I am heading out of my house right now. I am just grabbing my backpack and I will be there in five.

Socko: Get out of here. I got here first.

Teddy: Stop your squirming and keep quiet.

**The two shuffle around as the girl swings her shoulder bag back and forth. The girl arrives at her school's football field. It is cloudy and groggy out. The girl meets with a boy her age already on the field. He has a model rocket being prepared for launch.**

Girl: Hey Dominic is the rocket ready yet?

Dominic: It should be. I just finished wiring it last night.

Girl: Oh, boy this is exciting. With only one push of a button, we will send this sucker up high into the clouds.

Dominic: Okay um… I think I left the camera in locker.

Girl: You cannot be serious.

*Dominic shrugs*

Girl: Okay we will get the camera for the project, come back, launch the rocket, and then we go home because it looks as if it will rain today.

*The girl drops her bag next the rocket launch pad. She runs with Dominic inside the school. Teddy and Socko crawl out of the girl's bag.*

Socko: Where are we?

Teddy: I think this is the girl's school. Wow, I guess I did get to see her school after all.

Socko: Wow look at this rocket.

Teddy: Do not touch that!

Socko: Do not tell me what to do. This looks incredible!

*Socko finds the start switch and flicks it to on mode*

Rocket launch pad: 'Rocket launching in twenty seconds.'

*Socko jumps onto the rocket and holds on tight*

Teddy: What are you doing?

Socko: I knew my wish would come true.

Teddy: Get off that!

Socko: What are you nuts? I have been waiting for this all my life. Finally, something exciting is happening to me.

*Teddy flails his arms*

Teddy: Do not do it Socko! You will go up in flames!

Socko: That is a risk worth taking.

Teddy: What do you mean?

Socko: Finally, something exciting the girl made. I have waited for this day for too long now. The game I was destined to play.

Teddy: No, I do not want to lose you too.

Socko: Who cares what you think? All my life I have been dying to play a game that was full of adventure. I may go up in smokes but at least my dream will be fulfilled when I go.

*Teddy's eyes fill with tears*

Teddy: You cannot go. You are my friend!

Rocket launch pad: 'Ten seconds remain before launch!'

Socko: I was always in your shadow. You were always Mr. Big shot. I was living in your own world unaware of the truth of reality. You lived in bliss while I wallowed behind you. Not receiving the love, I truly deserved.

Teddy: Stop please; I do not care about that. I want to be friends with you! I never wanted this all to happen. I do not want you to die; you are the only family I have left.

Socko: Your family?

*Teddy nods his head*

Teddy: Yes family, you are like a brother to me. Even those times when we fought, I always considered you like a brother. I already lost Bunbun; I do not want to lose you too.

**Teddy holds out his paw to help Socko off the rocket. Socko is hesitating. He is not sure if he should take his hand and return to the girl's room. The rockets engine is screaming louder, preparing for launch.**

Teddy: What do you say brother would you come home with me?

Rocket launch pad: 'Five, four, three, two…'

Teddy: Hurry up and grab my hand before it is too late!

*Socko shoots his arm out to reach for Teddy's paw*

Rocket launch pad: 'One, we have lift off!'

**Socko does not grab Teddy in time. The rocket launches into the air with Socko still attached to it. The rocket flies high into the clouds. A large boom goes off following with a downpour of rain. Bits and pieces of Socko are fall everywhere. Teddy is in tears once again. He runs back into the girl's bag. He stayed hidden from her site until she went home.**

Teddy: "After that day I went into a state of utter denial. I was unable to bring myself to smile. My closest companions were gone. Eventually the girl started to pack the rest of her toys and I away in boxes a week later from the rocket incident. This brings us to the present of where I am right now, waiting for tomorrow to come.

- (Teddy's Memories end) -

Teddy: "I have learned many things from that day. Nothing lasts forever yet it is important to savor every moment of it. I may go away but my love for you will never cease."

*Teddy makes his way back to the box he was in. The girl wakes up*

Girl: That was funny. I was having a dream about me as a five year old again. Oh, how I miss those days when I would not have to worry about school or boys anymore. If only I was five again.

*the girl drift back to sleep*

Teddy: "As do I."

-end


End file.
